Perdido y enamorado
by Merii.H
Summary: One shot. A Remus no le sirve de nada andar negándoselo y no sirve andar llevándole la contraria, y llevársela a sí mismo tampoco.


Acá vengo al fin con un Sirius&Remus, algo medio romántico (?). Asdf, no puedo evitarlo :'(.

**Summary**: A Remus no le sirve de nada andar negándoselo y no sirve andar llevándole la contraria, y llevársela a sí mismo tampoco.

**Advertencias**: Ésta, es una historia chico&chico, osea, si no te gustan las relaciones así como esta, te sugiero -no, en serio- te sugiero que salgas de aquí porque te aseguro, este NO es tu lugar. Si te gusta, bueno, continua x'DDDD.

**Nota:** Lo de siempre, los personajes de HP NO me pertenecen, pero adoro a muchos de sus personajes y no puedo evitar hacer cosas con ellos :'(.

* * *

**Perdido y enamorado.**

—Remus, crees que en la ronda de prefectos que haces, ¿puedas preguntar a Katherine Conile sobre…? bueno, ya sabes —Peter se ruboriza, y sus enormes y grandes mejillas se ponen grandes y desvía sus pequeños ojos a otro lado.

Remus está por responder, pero no alcanza.

—¿Estás jodido de la cabeza Colagusano? mañana hay luna. No vengas con que Lunático te vendrá a ayudar con chicas por tu terrible falta de personalidad –Sirius responde de corrido, con tono voraz como si estuviera a punto de morder—. No me jodas.

Hay muchas cosas que a Remus le gustan de Sirius. Es fiel, y lucha por lo que cree, aunque a veces piensa que tiene más defectos que particularidades, pero pequeños detalles.

—Perdón Remus –se disculpa y baja la cabeza y lo dice con tono miedoso, como una rata asustada.

—No te preocupes.

Remus es un gran estudiante. Tiene buenas notas, es muy gentil, amable, es atento, una gran amigo, y se podría decir más.

_Muchos más._

Peter prefiere salir de ahí, se siente incomodo y Sirius lo mandó a comer mierda de hipogrifo, llega a ser tan sobre protector con Remus que llega a molestar. Sólo era un favor, pero tampoco era muy lindo que te hayas olvidado del día en que uno de tus amigos se transforma en una horrible bestia de la noche y sufre como nadie va a sufrir en toda su vida.

—No debiste tratarlo así, Canuto –no puede evitar reprocharle, pero tampoco puede evitar ese cosquilleo en la boca en el estómago.

—Lunático, ¡se olvidó de la luna! –lo dice como si fuera algo tremendamente imperdonable—. Sin mencionar, ¿Katherine Conile? ¿Ella que no era lesbiana?

—Lo es –contesta Remus con tono un poco seco y sin mirarle—. Bueno, cosa de Peter o no intentarlo con quién quiera, eso no justifica que debas tratarle así. Además, no es tan necesario que recuerde la luna –siente como Sirius le dirige una mirada un tanto severa, muy severa, continua e intenta no balbucear—, quiero decir… es mañana, así que no debe andar preocupado ni nada por el estilo.

A veces cuando Sirius le mira, se siente como presa para ser mordido, porque Sirius es de lo que TE MIRA y sin vacilar, no importa si te das cuenta que te anda mirando, el seguirá haciéndolo. La mayoría de las veces le sucede así, descubre a Sirius mirándolo, como buscando una respuesta a algo que no sabe qué es, y Remus se estresa, porque se siente como lobo enjaulado y siente los nervios de punta y a veces balbucea sin querer.

A veces siente ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabe exactamente qué son, a veces siente ganas de hacer algo, pero tampoco lo sabe. También siente como que le estalla el corazón si está muy cerca, no sabe nada. Ó quizá, no quiere descubrirlo.

Si fuera más incrédulo pensaría que está enamorado o algo así.

_Claro que no._

Por supuesto, sería una tontería. _Claro_.

—¿Lunático, me estás escuchando?

—Ah, sí –lo dice distraído, pero sí le está escuchando, siempre le escucha, incluso cuando no quiere—. Decías que Peter debe tener más personalidad y no andar dependiendo de otros… en otras palabras, claro.

—Exacto —se acomoda a su lado y se recuesta.

—Son sus cosas Sirius, no puedes obligarlo a que lo haga.

En realidad, sí puede, es cosa de pedirle a James que se lo pida y el seguro lo hace. Si James le pidiese que se arrancara un dedo, seguro él llega y lo hace.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí también, te has metido en muchos problemas por mi culpa.

_No quiero._

—Escúchame bien licántropo –suena duro, muy molesto y están a unos leves centímetros—. Vuelves a decir eso y pondré pulgas en la cama. Te lo juro.

En ocasiones así, es tan difícil enojarse con él.

—¿Por qué lo haces? –no lo pregunta sólo por eso. Lo pregunta por todo lo demás.

—Porque eres tú.

Y Remus, en ese momento ya no sabe nada, porque aunque lo niegue, en lo más profundo sabe que ya está perdido y no tiene sentido llevarle la contraria, y llevársela a sí mismo tampoco.

Sabe que Sirius Black es de lo que más quiere, y que eso no tiene remedio arreglarlo, aunque quisiera y que lo va andar jodiendo cuánto quiera y ayudando y haciendo los problemas de Remus suyos, aunque nadie se lo pida.

Sabe que está perdido.

Perdido y enamorado.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, cosa que me salió de la ada :'(. Me ando auto cuestionando si algún día haré algo más que una historia de un solo capítulo D:U.


End file.
